Te necesito esta noche, Granger
by ElisaCb
Summary: Pansy esta aburrida de estar siempre con las mismas chicas de Slytherin. Esta vez quiere probar algo diferente. Y en una apuesta con Astoria, tendrá que seducir a una leona que se esconde detrás de los libros. Hermione, mientras tanto, tratará de mantener su relación con Ron a flote, pero poco a poco, se dará cuenta de que le es imposible dejar de pensar en Pansy Parkison.
1. Chapter 1

1

Sino hubiera dicho nada...

Pansy caminaba sin dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Grengrass sobre ella. "Eres una tonta por pensar que esas chicas quieren algo contigo.", le había dicho rastreramente en su habitación hacía solo unos minutos. "La mayoría solo le gustas por dos razones: la primera, era la chica mas popular de Slytherin; la segunda...oh, mira por donde no hay ninguna razón mas."

Aun podía oir las carcajadas de Grengrass en su cabeza. Esa chica era de lo peor en Slytherin, se creía que porqué ahora estaba con Malfoy podía hacer lo que ella quisiera. Incluso retarla a ella, si, la había retado a demostrarle que ella podía seducir a cualquier chica del colegio. Millicent había dicho el nombre de una chica de primero. "De acuerdo, lo haré." Había aceptado, y justo en ese momento, vio la sonrisa malvada de Astoria. "No, no. Una chica de nuestra casa no. Sería muy fácil. Y una chica de primero tampoco, es muy fácil persuadir las para que se bajen las bragas... Mejor escojamos a alguien que no le tenga miedo ni que la idolatre..." En ese momento podía sentir su pulso acelerado por la rabia que sentía.

Por un momento pensó que escogería a alguna de quinto o de cuarto. Pero no lo hizo, en cambio, dijo otras palabras que la sorprendieron aun mas. "Tiene que ser una chica que no solo que no sea amiga sino que también la odie. Una chica fuera de nuestra casa como..."

"¿Como Lovegood?", había sugerido Millicent en ese momento. Nunca la había odiado tanto como ene se momento.

"¡Si Esa es una buena idea...

"De acuerdo, lo haré...esa lunática no será ningún problema..." Había dicho ella, sabía que iba a ser algo difícil con esa Ravenclaw. ¿Por que había tenido que decir eso delante de ellas? Se recriminaba mentalmente. Sino hubiera dicho eso delante de Greengrass, esta, no hubiera dicho lo siguiente.

"¿Así? Pues si es muy fácil...¿por que no lo ponemos mas interesante aun?"

"¿En que piensas Astoria?"preguntó curiosa Millicent.

"No seducirás a Lovegood, eso incluso podría hacerlo Millicent. Tiene que ser una chica, la cual no haiga ninguna duda sobre su sexualidad. Y para desgracia par a ti, Lovegood tiene todas la de perder...No, una mas difícil... Y tiene que ser una de nuestra clase... Y no puede ser cualquiera, tiene que ser alguien que no pueda ni verla...y que tenga novio."

Pansy llegó al Gran Comedor...sino hubiera dicho eso...no tendría que seducir a esa mocosa de tres al cuarto.

Se dirigió hasta la mesa de Slytherin, donde se sentó junto con sus "amigas". Cada noche se iba a la cama con una distinta, pero ya estaba aburrida de estar siempre con las mismas cinco. Aunque ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en tener una nueva compañera de cama. Si no hubiera pensado lo mismo aquella mañana mientras hablaba con Greengrass y con Millicent, y no les hubiera dicho lo que pasaba por su cabeza en aquel momento.

"Estoy harta de estar siempre con las mismas...están todo el tiempo queriendo estar en mi cama...demasiado entusiastas. Debo buscar a otra o a lo mejor a dos mas...

Y había sido en ese mismo instante cuando todo había empezado. Todo...las risas de Greengrass, la discusión con ella, la apuesta, la maldita sesión para escoger a una chica sumamente difícil de seducir...Y es que la chica de la que se tenía que encargar tenía todo lo que podía resultarle difícil:

Era hetera (se había demostrado).

Era una estirada y muy cerrada, nadie conseguía conquistarla tan fácilmente.

Una aburrida.

Y tenía novio.

Y lo que era peor, era de Gryffindor y la odiaba. Y no solo eso, sino que ella también la odiaba.

Miró hacía la mesa de Gryffindor. Cerca de Potter y Weasley, allí estaba. Con los ojos incrustados en un libro y las manos sirviéndose comida.

"Ya sé...y no solo tendrás que seducirla y hacer que se acueste contigo voluntariamente..." le había dicho Greengrass al cabo de pocos segundos de profundo silencio pensando, cuando se le había aparecido una sonrisa malévola y la cual no traía nada nuevo. "Sino que también tendrás que...enamorarla, ¿eso podrás hacerlo, verdad, o es demasiado difícil?

Sino le hubiera dicho: "Puedes decirme cualquier nombre, ninguna chica puede resistirse a mi". Esta, Greengrass, no hubiera mencionado el nombre que nunca había pensado, el cual no había sospechado...

Volvió a mirar con odio esa Gryffindor, la de pelo enmarañado, la cual tendría no solo que tocar con sus manos, sino que también enamorarla...

"Granger...", había susurrado con maldad Greengrass.


	2. Chapter 2

2

La cita en las mazmorras

Hermione, se había pasado casi toda la mañana pensando en una chica de Slytherin. Y no en cualquier chica, sino en Pansy Parkinson.

Y la razón por la cual había estado esa morena metida en su cabeza varias horas era que, esta, no había parado de comportarse de un modo bastante extraño desde que había comenzado el desayuno.

En el Gran Comedor, ella estaba acostumbrada a servirse la comida los sábados mientras leía un libro sobre Runas. Nada la hubiera despistado de su lectura, de no ser por Ronald Weasley hubiera aparecido de repente. No pudo evitar soltar esa sonrisa boba que le aparecía cuando su novio estaba cerca. Pero él, ni siquiera la había mirado; nada mas sentarse había sonreído a la comida que había en la mesa, contento de que pudiera comer por fin.

Hermione hizo un sonido extraño en su boca, esperando que así su amado respondiera. Pero nada. Este siguió igual de ilusionado por comer.

-¿Ronald?-llamó.

-¿Si, Hermione?-preguntó este alcanzando la fuente de salchichas.-¿Me alcanzas las salchichas?

Hermione lo miró enfadada, pero aun así agarró la fuente y se la tendió.

-¿Y bien, no me vas a decir nada?

-Gracias.

-No, Ronald. Me refiero a que no vas a decirme buenos días, o incluso darme beso.-Ronald la miró confuso mientras volvía a dejar la fuente en su sitio. Se sentó despacio, pensativo y miro a Harry con señal de ayuda. Este, en cambio, trataba de esconder su sonrisa detrás del plato. No parecía que iba a ayudarle.

-¿B-b-buenos días, Hermione?-tartamudeó

-Así me gusta, ves que no es tan difícil ser cortés unos pocos segundos antes de comer.

Hermione volvió a su libro. Casi todos los días era lo mismo con él, era muy poco detallista.

-Lo siento.-acto seguido Ron le dio un beso y comenzó a desayunar contento.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo, a pesar de que a veces era descuidado, no le importaba porqué luego solía recompensarse lo.

Hermione iba a volver la vista a su libro, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de la mirada de una Slytherin. Parkinson la observaba como si fuera la peste. Y en cierta manera, eso significaba para ella. Aunque la guerra hubiera terminado, y el Señor Oscuro había sido derrotado, aun habían algunos slytherin que pensaban que los nacidos de muggles no tenían sitio en este colegio.

Y una de esas personas era Parkinson.

Eso explicaba el hecho de que la mirara de esa manera, pero no comprendía por que no había parado de mirarla en todo el desayuno.

Cada vez que levantaba la mirada del plato, la encontraba a ella mirándola con odio. Y hasta que no salió del comedor no pudo sentirse a salvo.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos en dirección de la biblioteca cuando entonces se percató de una figura que la seguía a lo lejos. Quiso no darle importancia, pero cada vez escuchaba los pasos mas fuertes y mas cerca. Dobló en tantos pasillos como le fue posible para comprobar que no era seguida e incluso me fue mas rápido. Pero no conseguía perder lo.

En un momento momento fugaz incluso se atrevió a girarse para mirar a la persona que la seguía. Y en cuanto se volteo un segundo, la vio a ella. Fue muy rápido, pero sabía quien era. Pansy Parkinson caminaba detrás de ella con mucha energía. Y no parecía que fuera a detenerse.

¿La estaría siguiendo desde el comedor? Lo mas seguro.

Aunque sabía que probablemente no fuera buena idea enfrentarse a ella en medio de un pasillo a solas, lo hizo. Dio un giro repentino hacía uno de los pasillo y se ocultó en la primera escultura que encontró. Parkinson paso de largo. Y de repente, vio como se paro de golpe. Se cruzó de brazos en medio del pasillo.

-¿Donde diablos se ha metido la sangre sucia...?-preguntó en voz alta Pansy, Hermione aguardó un segundo detrás de ella para calmarse. En cuanto había escuchado lo que había dicho Parkinson, la rabia la había inundado por completo; en otras palabras, no estaba en su sano juicio.

-¿Me buscabas Parkinson?

Pansy se giró con un movimiento brusco. La había sorprendido que estuviera esperándola detrás.

-Granger...-murmuró con una sonrisa malévola.-Que desagradable sorpresa.

-No creo yo que te fuera desagradable, puesto que me estabas siguiendo.

-Yo no te seguía, sangre sucia.-respondió cruzándose de brazos, y se había asegurado de que las dos ultimas palabras fueran pronunciadas con claridad.

-Entonces, ¿se puede saber que quieres de mi?

-El profesor Slughorn ha dicho que quiere verte en dos horas en su despacho.-le dijo con enfado.

-Lo he visto en la mesa de profesores hace un rato, ¿por que en vez de decírmelo a mi personalmente te lo ha pedido a ti?

-Pregúntaselo a él, Granger. Yo no soy la criada de nadie.

Acto seguido, Parkinson había pasado por su lado dándole un empujón con el hombro.

La vio marcharse en dirección de la que había venido, y algo confusa, se había ido a la biblioteca. Es posible que el profesor Slughorn se lo hubiera dicho, ya que sabía de sobra que Parkinson era prefecta de Slytherin.

Volvió sus pasos a la biblioteca y estuvo allí hasta que llego la hora de acudir su cita con el profesor. Aun se preguntaba por que quería verla, cuando se cruzo con Ron.

-¿Adonde vas?-preguntó curioso este.

-Tengo que ir a las mazmorras a ver Sahornan.

-De acuerdo.

Se despidieron y cada uno siguió su camino. Hermione tardó en llegar a las mazmorras, ya que estaban en la otra punta del colegio y en los pisos mas profundos del castillo. Ese lugar era como un subsótano bajo un montón de subsótanos. Estaba lleno de humedad y aunque fuera de día debían utilizar antorchas para iluminar el camino.

Bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la ultima puerta. Allí era donde se daban las clases de Pociones. Entro y buscó con la mirada al profesor.

No había nadie. El aula estaba completamente vacía.

-¿Hola? ¿Profesor Slughorn?-llamó con la voz tremolosa. No le gustaba la situación de encontrarse en un lugar sola, y mucho menos sabiendo que la sala común de Slytherin estaba cerca.

-El profesor no esta.-respondió una segunda voz. Hermione se dio la vuelta y miró con odio a su enemiga.

-¡Parkinson!


	3. Chapter 3

3

Favor

-¡Parkinson!-Pansy cerró la puerta detrás de ella, había estado esperándola por mas de una hora. No había calculado bien el tiempo. Con la varita conjuro la puerta para que esta no pudiera abrirse. Que fácil había sido traerla aquí, pensó mientras sonreía.

-¿Que te ocurre, sangre sucia? ¿La rata se ha asustado por estar acorralada?-preguntó divertida. Dio unos pasos hacía adelante.

-¿Que haces aquí, donde esta el profesor Slughorn?

-No lo sé...supongo que en Hogsmeade como cada sábado.-respondió divertida por la idea de que estuvieran solas, en las mazmorras donde nadie podría escucharlas.

Sacudió la varita y apartó algunas mesas hacía los lados. Hermione nerviosa dio un paso hacía atrás. No podía sentirse mas estúpida, se había dejado engañar por aquella tonta sin cerebro. Sacó su varita justo ha tiempo y la apunto con ella.

-Quítate de en medio, Parkinson.-apretó la punta de su varita contra el cuello.

-Sabía que harías eso...-murmuró Pansy sonriendo. Estaba demasiado tranquila a pesar de que tenía una varita sumamente peligrosa apuntándole la garganta.

Hermione por un momento sintió que se había perdido algo.

-Pero lo que no sabía era cuanto tiempo iba a pasar hasta que te dieses cuenta de que...esa cosa que sujetas como varita, no es realmente tu varita.-le dijo aun con mas maldad.

Hermione bajó la varita. Tenía razón, era una varita de la tienda de George. ¿Como no se había dado cuenta de eso?

-Al parecer no eres tan lista como creías, ¿no sangre sucia?-Hermione levantó la vista de su varita de juguete y vio la de Pansy apuntándola.

-Devuélveme mi varita Parkinson.-le dijo furiosa.

-Como quieras.-Saco otra varita muy parecida a la suya y la sostuvo con la otra mano.-Pero antes de ni siquiera pensar en eso...me pregunto que harías a cambio de recuperarla.

-¿De que hablas Parkinson?-Por primera vez, la voz de Hermione tembló asustada por lo que pudiera obligarla a hacer la slytherin.

-Dime Granger...¿que harías por recuperarla?

-Parkinson, no estoy bromeando, como no me la devuelvas.

-Oh, vamos Granger no seas violenta. Incluso si lo piensas puede resultar incluso divertido.

Hermione volvió a sentir miedo. Pansy la rodeo mirándola de arriba a abajo. No sabía que pasaba por su cabeza y nada bueno debía ser, conocía perfectamente esa mirada traviesa y malvada. No le gustaba nada lo que podía venir a continuación.

-Digamos que si yo te pidiera por ejemplo...una especie de favor a cambio de tu varita...¿lo harías?

Hermione se lo pensó bien antes de contestar. Parkinson tenía dos varitas que podía utilizar como se le diera la gana, por no hablar de estaban en un lugar que nadie visitaría en varias horas.

-Que...¿de que clase de favor hablas?-preguntó resignada.

Pansy volvió a sonreir. Esta vez sabia que había ganado una dura batalla. Volvió a acercarse, al mismo tiempo que la castaña se quedaba quiete en su sitio, observandola. No le temía, para nada. Y lo mas probable es que nunca lo hiciera, era valiente. Admitía que eso le gustaba de Granger, algo nuevo pro fin se había cruzado en su camino.

-Verás, últimamente tengo muchos problemas con Pociones...necesito un Extraordinario en Pociones y ninguno de los estúpidos que me "ayudan" con mis pociones no hace que consiga la nota que deseo. Así que...he pensado que podías hacerme el favor...

-¡No pienso hacerte los deberes!

-Y ni falta que hace...simplemente me ayudarías con los próximos trabajos del trimestre. Oh vamos, Granger, no están difícil incluso sabes que lo disfrutaras.

-¿Que te hace pensar que quiero pasar horas contigo, enseñándote?

-Tu a mi no me enseñas, simplemente me das algunas pistas...

-Tienes que ser tan orgullosa. Por favor, Parkinson, se que sacas nada mas que Aceptables, y por pura lastima.

-Menuda estas echa, ¿crees que porque sacas mejores notas que los demás eres mas? Esta bien, si crees que no puedes hacerlo...toma, aquí tienes tu varita.-Le entregó la varita, Hermione miró su varita, dudosa de que fuera cierto.

Recogió su varita de la mano se Parkinson y esta se giró para irse.

-Si tanto necesitas mi ayuda, ¿por que de esta forma, por que no pedirmelo sencillamente?

-¿Hubieras aceptado?-levantó una ceja.-Ya veo que no.

Y sin decir nada mas cruzó la puerta, dejándola abierta. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse culpable

_Solo te ha pedido ayuda, Hermione. A una manera diferente, pero se había tragado suficiente orgullo como para pensarlo siquiera. ¿Que Slytherin hubiera echo eso?_

Hermione corrió por el pasillo, esperanzada de poder aun alcanzar a Parkinson.

-¡Parkinson, espera!-le gritó de lejos.-Esta bien, te daré una oportunidad. A la menor señal de que me insultas o me ofendes, despídete de mi Parkinson.

-Como quieras.-dijo aburrida, y acto seguido, cuando se giró no pude evitar sonreir con maldad.

_Fase uno del plan: completada_


	4. Chapter 4

4

Acuerdos

_Ja! Que fácil había sido! La muy tonta cree que quiero su ayuda..._

Pansy Parkinson caminaba hacía su sala común sonriendo. Si es que este trabajo era solamente para ella. Se moría de ganas por ver la cara que ponía Greengrass cuando le dijera que su plan marchaba según lo previsto. Y lo que era mejor, ya se veía a ella utilizando su recompensa por enamorar a Granger.

Aun recordaba como Greengrass la había convencido por completo a aceptar diciéndole que es lo recibiría si lo conseguía.

"Tendrás a Millicent como esclava todo el curso."

Le había dicho Astoria. Millicent había puesto una mala cara al escuchar eso. No le gustaba nada la idea de que Pansy pudiera mandarla como quisiera si ganaba una apuesta con su amiga, pero aun así se mantuvo callada y con la cabeza baja.

"¿A Millicent? ¿Por que a ella y no a ti? A fin de cuentas, has sido tu la que a sugerido que enamorara a Granger. ¡Oh! ¿Que pasa, Greengrass, sabes que vas a perder y por eso apuestas a la pobre Millicent, para que pague el pato?

"Como quieras, Parkinson. Si ganas me tendrás a mi como esclava." Había dicho Greengrass resignada.

Pansy llegó a su sala común. Donde encontró a la persona que buscaba rodeada de sus supuestas amigas; Millicent y Davies. _Yo diría mas bien sus esclavas personales... _Pensó Pansy al verlas. Greengrass siempre era el centro de atención, como odiaba a esa chica. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía desafiarla porqué era la novia de Draco. Oh, si Malfoy se hubiera fijado en la otra Greengrass, Daphne, todo sería distinto. Esa chica era la hermana pequeña de Astoria, y para nada se parecía a ella. Y la verdad es que era mucho mas guapa, mas lista y no era tan cínica, ni con los Gryffindor.

Era perfecta para Draco. Pero este se había fijado en la mayor.

Pansy caminó hasta Astoria.

-¿Que pasa, Parkinson? ¿Ya te has arrepentido al ver que Granger no te hace ni el menor caso y vienes a rogarme a que olvide la apuesta?- Millicent y Davies sonrieron al oír la burla de su ama.

-No. La verdad es que venía a aclarar unos puntos de la apuesta.

-¿A si? ¿Cuales?-Greengrass sonrió como una estúpida. Merlín, que ganas tenía de borrarle esa sonrisa con una bofetada...aunque tendría que conformarse con ganarle la apuesta. Pansy volvió a sonreír contenta de que este se mostrara confiada._ Cuanto mas alto creas que estés, mas bajo te haré caer..._

-Cuando tenga a Granger en el bote, que la tendré, tendrás que ser mi esclava durante todo este curso. Sin excepciones. Ese punto no lo habíamos aclarado.

-De acuerdo, como quieras.-dijo Greengrass.-Pero no te olvides de lo que tendrás que hacer tu, si pierdes.

-Lo sé.

-¿Astoria?-una voz de detrás las interrumpió. Era Daphne, su hermana. Se veía tan inocente con aquella mirada y no estaba nada mal..._Mmmh, lo bien que estaría tenerla en mi cama...-¿_Ya estas otra vez haciendo apuestas, Astoria?

-Cállate Daphne, esta es una conversación de mayores.-le regañó Astoria.

-¿Que te ha hecho prometer que harías, Parkinson?-le preguntó la pequeña Greengrass a Pansy. Esta se la quedó mirando interrogativa.

-Que enamore a Granger...-contestó.

-¿Y si no lo consigues?

-Pues entonces, tendrá que pasarse un mes sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor.-contestó esta vez Astoria, sonriendo como la mejor.

-Ya basta, Astoria. Para esto ahora que puedes.-le ordenó su hermana

-Tu a mi, no me das ordenes Daphne.-Astoria furiosa dio media vuelta y se marchó con su grupo de admiradoras siguiéndola como perritos falderos.

-Mira a las esclavas...¿como dejan que tu hermana las manipule así?-dijo Pansy impresionada.

-Porqué son idiotas.-contestó Daphne.

-Vaya, tienes carácter...eso me gusta.-dijo Pansy con una sonrisa traviesa. Daphne la miró desconfiada.

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme.-dijo Daphne.-Hasta otra Parkinson.

Pansy sonrió, a lo mejor pronto se llevaría a la cama también a Daphne.


	5. Chapter 5

5

¿Disculparse una Parkinson?

El día amaneció con unos acontecimientos bastante extraños. Hermione caminaba como de costumbre hacía el comedor para desayunar, cuando una mano la obligó a retroceder unos cuantos pasos. En menos de dos segundos se encontraba a pocos centímetros de Pansy Parkinson.

-Granger, que bueno encontrarte.-dijo ella con una sonrisa malvada. Hermione trató de soltarse de la chica, pero esta la sujetaba demasiado fuerte. ¿De donde diablos había sacado esta tanta fuerza de repente?

-Parkinson, me gustaría poder decir lo mismo...pero es que me estas cortando la circulación del brazo.-le dijo esta con sarcasmo.

-Oh, perdona.-Pansy fingió una mirada inocente y la soltó.-Sabes, te estaba buscando. Necesito entregar hoy un trabajo de Pociones, después de la comida y he creído que sería mejor utilizar este rato antes de que empiece el desayuno.

-No, hoy no puedo. Tengo que estudiar Historia de la magia.

-¿Para que, sino tenemos ningún examen?-preguntó confundida Pansy.

-Ya, pero lo habrá dentro de poco y lo quiero tener todo preparado...

-Como si no te supieras el temario de memoria.-se burló con sarcasmo. Hermione la miró mal y esta puso los ojos en blanco.-Oh, vamos, solo era una broma...¿no puedes siquiera sonreír un poco?

-No.

-Como quieras. Luego te saldrán arrugas.

-Parkinson...de verdad, ahora no puedo. Voy a desayunar y luego me iré a la biblioteca. Si quieres podemos repasarlo en nuestra hora libre, después de la comida.

-Ni hablar, ese es el único rato libre que tenemos hasta las cinco.

-Bueno, pues esa es la única hora que yo puedo, hasta el domingo por la mañana. Y sino, también puedo el miércoles, que tenemos otra hora libre a las...

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! Como quieras.-rezongó Parkinson.-Pero mas te vale que saque una buena nota.

Hermione se había pasado todo el día de arriba para abajo con una montaña de libros en las manos. Y cuando por fin había llegado la hora de la comida, se había apresurado para dejarlos sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca.

Al volver de comer, Hermione se había dirigido a la biblioteca unos veinte minutos antes de que acabara la hora de la comida. Se sentó en la mesa de siempre y esperó a Parkinson mientras leía un poco.

Estuvo tan concentrada leyendo, que no se percató que alguien la miraba. Pansy acababa de entrar en la biblioteca cuando la había divisado leyendo, con tanta concentración que se le había ocurrido un plan bastante gracioso.

Se había acercado con sigilo por detrás y en el momento dado, había puesto sus manos en la cintura de la castaña con mucha fuerza.

Hermione pegó un pequeño salto y unas carcajadas le avisaron de quien se trataba.

-¡Parkinson!-gritó con furia. Madame Prince se pasó por allí y las rezongó.-¿A que ha venido eso?-preguntó en voz mas baja.

-Es que te he visto y he pensado...Granger esta en la mejor pose para que la asusten.

-A mi no me hace ninguna gracia.

-El plan no consistía en eso.-comentó Parkinson.

Hermione frunció el ceño y comenzó a recoger los libros de la mesa. Pansy la miró confusa, ¿no se suponía que iban a hacer el trabajo en la biblioteca?

-¿A donde vas?-preguntó la slytherin poniéndose en medio.

-Me voy a otra parte, sino vas a tomarte esto en serio...

-De acuerdo, Granger. Solo era una broma.

-Pues yo no quiero bromas.-Hermione estaba dispuesta a irse, pero Parkinson no paraba de ponerse en su camino.-Apártate, Parkinson.

-Venga, Granger. ¿Que tengo que hacer para que te quedes?

-Discúlpate.

-¿Como?

-Discúlpate y me quedaré.-Pansy trató de procesar la información, pero no podía.¿Que le pedía esa estúpida? ¿Que le pidiera perdón, ella, Pansy Parkinson, a una sangre sucia?

-Eso ni hablar.

-Pues como quieras.-Hermione consiguió esquivar a Pansy y se fue en dirección de la puerta.

¿Y ahora que hago?

Si me disculpo, no solo quedaré humillada por Granger, sino por toda la casa de Slytherin. En cambio sino me disculpo, tardaría demasiado tiempo en volver a convencerla y no creo que lo consiga de otra manera. En otras palabras, perdería la apuesta. Pero si lo hago, si me trago mi orgullo me ganaría de alguna manera a Granger y eso me llevaría a ganar la apuesta de Greengrass.

Resignada y enfurruñada, dio media vuelta y antes de que Hermione pudiera abrir del todo la puerta, esta se la cerró bruscamente.

-No me puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto...-murmuró para si. Hermione no se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo Parkinson. ¿Iba a disculparse?-Lo siento, ya está. Ahora, ¿podemos continuar?

-Claro.-dijo Hermione apenas en un susurro.

Hermione y ella volvieron a la mesa, pero justo cuando la castaña iba a dejarlos sobre la madera, Parkinson se los quitó de la mano.

-No, aquí no.

Pansy dio media vuelta y se dirigió al fondo de la sala. Cruzaron varios estantes, tantos que casi pierden la cuenta. Al final del todo, Parkinson dejó los libros en una mesa lejana bien escondida detrás de un estante y se sentó en una silla.

Hermione la miró intrigada. No comprendía ese cambio de mesa tan repentino.

-¿Tengo que darte una invitación para que te siente, Granger?

Parkinson señalo una silla a su lado. Y Hermione se sentó donde esta decía.

-Bien, ¿por que no sacas tu trabajo? Te corregiré lo que esté mal.

-¿Que trabajo?-preguntó esta sin comprender.

-El trabajo que tenemos que entregar hoy, Parkinson.

-Ah, ese...aun no lo he acabado.

-Bueno, pues, muestramelo y te corregiré lo poco que has hecho.

-Pero si apenas hay unas cuantas lineas...-dijo Pansy mientras sacaba su pergamino.

-No importa.-insistió ella.

-Será mejor que esperes.-Pansy sacó una pluma y un tintero. ¿Por que no se lo quería dar? ¿Es que estaba tan mal?

-Parkinson.-Pansy la miró inocente.-¿Has echo siquiera el trabajo de Pociones?

-Si que lo he hecho...poco, pero aun así lo he hecho, ¡me ofendes, Granger, al no confiar en mi palabra!-Pansy iba a entregarle el pergamino, cuando lo volvió a dejar en la mesa y escribió algo con rapidez.-El nombre, es que se me había olvidado...

Hermione recogió el pergamino y miro incrédula.

-Parkinson...

-¿Dime?-Pansy se acercó mas a Hermione, dejando sus rostros muy cerca. Y aunque eso solía funcionar con todas las chicas para ponerles nerviosas, o esa creía ella. Ya que Hermione ni se inmutó por la cercanía, es mas, parecía mucho mas enfadada.

-¡Parkinson, aquí no hay nada!-exclamó ella perpleja.

-Si que lo hay...-extendió una mano y señaló una parte del pergamino.-Ves, aquí esta mi nombre.

-Es lo que acabas de escribir. Parkinson, aparte de eso, solo esta la fecha...y un par de lineas tachadas.

-Bueno es que es muy difícil, yo no sé nada sobre el bezoar.

-Y para eso sirve la biblioteca, para que puedas consultar sobre temas que no sabes.

-¿Ah si?-preguntó incrédula.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que me copies y el proximo dia ya te explicaré la lección.

-¿Y por que no has empezado por ahí? Te hubieras ahorrado mucho tiempo.

Hermione puso su trabajo sobre la mesa (el cual medía mas de un metro) y Pansy comenzó a copiar. Se saltó algunos trozos (demasiados) y cuando hubo terminado, se encontró con la castaña que estaba concentrada leyendo un libro.

Aproximó sus labios a la oreja de la castaña.

-Ya he terminado...-le susurró con dulzura

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella tratando de ocultar aquella corriente que le recorría por el cuerpo.

-Sabes, me gustaría darte una recompensa por ayudarme.-dijo Pansy y con una sonrisa traviesa acercó sus labios a Hermione. Esta se quedó quieta. Y de repente sintió unos labios rozarle lentamente los labios y parte de la mejilla.-Uy, lo siento, no me he dado cuenta de que se trataba de tu boca...

-N-no pasa nada...-dijo esta temblando. Miró con asombró los carnosos y finos labios de Pansy, y algo le recorrió el estomago.

-Espera, tienes algo.

Y sin poder evitarlo, dejó que Pansy le besara por segunda vez.


	6. Chapter 6

6

¿Que no le ha gustado?

Hermione sintió los fríos labios sobre media boca. Y por ninguna razón se movió ni se le ocurrió corresponder el beso. Pansy en cambio estuvo en la misma postura durante mucho rato, esperando algún indicio por parte de la otra que le dijera que le gustaba. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con los de Hermione. Se separó despacio de ella. ¿No le había gustado, como era posible?

-Vaya...otro descuido.-dijo Pansy con una sonrisa.-¿Que te ocurre, Granger, has visto tu reflejo?

-No...-respondió con rapidez.-Creo que será mejor que recojamos, ya queda poco para que empiecen las clases.

-Eso no es verdad, Granger. Aun nos queda mucho tiempo.

Pansy sonrió con inocencia y volvió a acercarse a Hermione. Lo que no se esperaba, era que la castaña se levantara con gran rapidez del asiento.

-¿Que te pasa?

-¿Que intentabas hacer, Parkinson?-preguntó asustada la castaña.

-Quitarte esa hoja que tienes en el pelo...pero como quieras. Ya me voy.-Pansy recogió sus cosas y se fue indignada.

_Maldita Granger, no solo no le ha gustado el beso, sino que ahora esta asustada de que le haga algo..._

Pansy recorrió el pasillo furiosa hasta su sala común. Cuando entró en su cuarto dejó los libros en la mesa, fue hasta la chica que estaba sentada en la siguiente cama y la beso. Nunca la había besado, pero lo hizo. Necesitaba saber que pasaba con sus labios, ¿había sido por su culpa o era esa sabelotodo que sencillamente no sentía ninguna atracción por ella? La chica respondió al segundo y dejó que Pansy se subiera enciman y le pasara las manos por todo su cuerpo. Beso y lamió cada parte de su cuello hasta la clavícula. Paso por sus senos y le dio mas placer como ella había sabido hacer hasta entonces. No la paro, ni ella misma se detuvo, sino que ayudó con el proceso.

Y cuando hubo terminado y se disponía a darle placer a Pansy, esta se quitó de encima con rapidez.

-No quiero.-fue lo único que dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Esa chica era la mas hetera que había conocido, y se había dejado. ¿Por que diablos, Granger no seguía su ejemplo? Porque ella es completamente distinta. Además de ser una sabelotodo, por alguna extraña razón tenía respeto por si misma.

Que tontería. Si uno quiere conseguir la gloria, respeto por si mismo es lo ultimo que debe tener.

Pansy fue ha todas las clases siguientes. Y entregó el trabajo que había copiado y cuando por fin pudo ir a descansar a su sala común, llamó a una de sus "chicas" para que la contentara toda la noche.

Hermione en cambio se paso por lo menos tres horas en vela. ¿Era imaginación suya o Pansy Parkinson había intentado besarla? Bueno, intentar lo que se dice intentar...no. Directamente lo había hecho, y cuando salió de la biblioteca había parecido algo enfadada. ¿A lo mejor la había ofendido?

_Si es que tu también Hermione, la miraba como si fuera a matarte..._

Aunque pensara y pensara, no encontraba ninguna razón por la cual Parkinson hubiera querido besarla. _A lo mejor a ella le gustaban las chicas... _Pero si Parkinson había salido con cantidad de chicos, incluido Malfoy. Aunque si ha salido con él, comprendería que se fuera a la otra acera.

Cansada de tanto pensar, apagó la luz y trató dormir.

Y aunque esto ella nunca admita ni en voz alta, soñó con Pansy. Toda la noche, soñó con aquel beso y soñó que ella le correspondía con mucha pasión.

Cuando se despertó por la mañana quiso olvidar lo que había soñado, pero mientras desayunaba no paraba de pensar en Parkinson. No solo había soñado con que la besaba, sino que esta misma se desnudaba delante de ella. Cada vez que echaba una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, encontraba a una Parkinson distraída o riendo a carcajadas con una de sus compañeras de mesa. Y es que a Pansy la rodeaban como mínimo seis chicas, quienes no paraban de reír y hablar con ella como si fuera el centro.

Pansy miró de reojo, solo un segundo a la mesa de la castaña, y la vio. No le quitaba los ojos de encima. Y con mucha maldad, pinchó con su tenedor una salchicha del plato de su amiga.

Y cuando estuvo segura de que esta la miraba se lo llevó a la boca para morderlo, no sin antes lamerlo como le gustaba. Cuando hizo eso, dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la cara sonrojada de Hermione. Esta bajó la vista enseguida. Pansy sonrió con maldad, era su pequeña venganza por lo del beso.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Eres preciosa...

Hermione caminaba distraída hacía su próxima clase. No sabía donde se había metido su amigo y novio pero como siempre, no podía preocuparse, porqué por mucho que los buscase no los encontraría. Así que se fue hasta su clase. Aun faltaba un cuarto para que llegara el profesor siquiera, así que se sentó una mesa al fondo y sacó un libro para leer.

Y por nada del mundo sintió los pasos de Pansy Parkinson del pasillo. La había seguido desde hacía un buen rato.

Pansy, había reflexionado seriamente sobre Granger. Y se había dado cuenta de que todos sus intentos (bueno, casi todos) de poder llevársela a la cama habían sido nulos; por dos claras razones. La primera es se trataba de Hermione Granger, ella no caía en cualquier trampa y lo mas probable que al menor intento de seducción la espantaría enseguida. Sobretodo si lo hacía dos veces seguidas. No debía ir con calma en ese terreno. Y la segunda razón por la cual no lo conseguía, era porque, evidentemente no había pensado en un echo muy real: ella no solo intentaba llevársela a la cama, sino que también quería enamorarla. Y para eso necesitaba mucho tiempo y ser cuidadosa. No debía besarla a la fuerza como lo hacía con las demás, debía hacerla desear ese beso. Probablemente tardaría mucho mas de lo que tenía pensado. Pero por lo menos ganaría apuesta.

Y para hacerlo debía ser inteligente.

_Bien, ahora mismo, nada de intentos de seducción. No, eso queda para el final. Lo que tengo que hacer es mostrarle mi lado sensible...¡si eso es lo que tengo que hacer!_

Pansy entró en la sala. La contempló y sonrió con maldad._ Debía ser mas humana pero sin dejar de ser tu, Pansy._

Eso sería algo complicado. Porqué ser Pansy consistía en eso, no tener sentimientos.

Hermione levantó la vista de su libro al notar una presencia mas en la habitación y Pansy borró su sonrisa por una mas seria.

-Granger, te estaba buscando.

-¿A-a mi?

-Si.-Pansy se acercó a ella y se sentó en una silla en frente de ella.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Pansy, parecía molesta por algo.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-¿Cuando seguiremos lo que empezamos ayer?-preguntó con voz cansina la chica. Hermione por un momento dudo a que se refería, ¿era por el beso o por la ayuda?

_¡La ayuda, Hermione, no seas pervertida!_

Hermione probó suerte con la ayuda.

-¿Quieres que te siga ayudando con Pociones?-preguntó dudosa.

-Si.

-De acuerdo. La semana que viene tenemos un examen y...

-¿Así? ¡Pero si apenas hemos empezado el curso!-se quejó la chica indignada. Te descuidabas un momento y ya les ponía un examen.

-Parkinson el curso lo hemos empezado hace un mes.-le explicó Hermione.

-Por eso...-dijo. Hermione no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa al ver la cara indignada de Parkinson.

_Espera, ¿la he hecho reír?_

-¿Te has reído de mi, Granger?-le preguntó con una sonrisa Pansy.

-No, es solo que...

-No te preocupes. Puedes hacerlo, no eres la única.-Pansy volvió a sonreír sin poder evitar contagiar un poco a Hermione.

-Escucha, he pensado que podíamos estudiar juntas el exactamente. ¿Que te parece quedar esta tarde para comenzar a repasarlo?

-¿Tan pronto?

-Si. Parkinson acuérdate de que tengo que enseñarte todas las lecciones, evidentemente con lo que me mostraste ayer deduzco que no te sabes nada del temario.

-Esta bien, ahí me has pillado Granger.

Pansy se levantó del asiento dispuesta a marcharse y de repente sintió una mano agarrarle del brazo. Hermione le miraba con curiosidad, ¿que quería ella ahora?

-Parkinson...¿puede preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo has hecho.

-Bueno, quiero decir...

-Hazlo, Granger, tu solo pregúntame.-Pansy se cruzó de brazos, sino fuera tan educada y tan tímida se hubieran ahorrado mucho tiempo. _Pero entonces no se llamaría Hermione Granger..._se dijo mentalmente. Y por alguna extraña razón eso no le gustaba nada.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, estaba avergonzada por lo que diría. Pero debía saberlo, preguntárselo antes de que se arrepintiera.

-Ayer...tu...m-me besaste.-Hermione la miró a los ojos, había recuperado la valentía de los Gryffindor.-Quiero saber por que...

-...-Pansy se quedó en silencio, no había pensado en eso...

-,¿es que acaso...y-yo te...?

-¡Ni hablar! Es solo que...mira Granger, solo te lo agradecía con un beso en la mejilla y sin querer...fue a parar a tus labios.

-Ah...de acuerdo, lo siento, yo creí...

-¿Que? ¿Que me gustabas?-Pansy dio un paso hacía adelante, era hermosa, ahora se daba cuenta. La podía ver con mas claridad.

Tenía la piel bien nítida como la leche y esas pecas marrones sobre la nariz...era preciosas, ya no era una niña. Lo había dejado de ser hacía mucho tiempo, no tenia ningún signo de niñez en su rostro; en cambio, sus facciones se mostraban mas serias, mas finas, mas maduras...pero aun así...no sabía como pero mostraba una mirada tan inocente, tan...cándida.

_Eres preciosa,_ había querido decirle. Pero se detuvo en el ultimo segundo.

Y es que tenía tanta razón... ¿como no se había fijado antes?

-Granger, eres guapa, lo admito. Pero...no eres mi tipo. O al menos no de momento.-añadió lo ultimo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Hermione no supo si responder a esa sonrisa o no. Trató de fingir algo...pero ninguna emoción sentía, ni alegría ni alivio, nada. Era como si le acabaran de dar una mala noticia. _¡Pero no es así, Hermione! ¿O si?_

**Ninguna de las dos se movió, se quedaron observándose fijamente sus rostros. Sabían que pasarían muchas horas para volver hacerlo.**


	8. Chapter 8

8

En la biblioteca

La clase empezó y Pansy creía que se le iban a perder los ojos en la castaña. Solo hacía unos minutos que había estado cerca de ella y se había dado cuenta de la belleza de la chica. Nunca la había visto de esa manera. Granger vestía con el uniforme del colegio, pero el problema de su uniforme era que siempre lo llevaba de una manera que no se le pudiera ver ni un trocito de su cuerpo. Por ejemplo: la falda le llegaba a las rodillas y la camisa, estaba segura que su talla no era esa. Por lo menos sería dos menos y esos libros que siempre los colocaba en frente de su pecho. Seguro que ningún había podido admirar esa zona, ya que ni siquiera se notaba que tuviera algo debajo de aquella zona.

La verdad, era como si el propósito de esa ropa era esconderla de los demás. Pansy quería saber que había debajo, como era. Si su piel era tan suave como le había parecido.

Y con muchas mas ganas, se decidió en enamorarla hasta la locura.

Hermione miró de reojo hacía atrás. Por un momento creyó ver a Parkinson espiándola. Y cuando se volteó (con algo de disimulo) efectivamente Pansy tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, como si hubiera recibido la mejor noticia del día.

-Señorita Parkinson, ¿su trabajo?.-dijo el profesor Slughorn.

-Por supuesto.-Pansy sacó el pergamino de la mochila y se lo entregó.

_Bueno, al menos estar con Granger me iba a ayudar un poco con las asignaturas._

Pansy ya estaba en su sala común cuando Astoria apareció junto con su hermana Daphne, quien no paraba de hablar preocupada por su padre enfermo.

-En serio, Astoria, deberíamos enviarle algo.

-Envíaselo tu, Daphne. Yo estoy demasiado ocupada.-Astoria siguió de largo hasta Pansy y se sentó a su lado. Su hermana la siguió.

-Pero Astoria, ¿como puedes ser tan cruel...?

-¡Daphne, déjame en paz!-gritó por ultima vez la chica. Su hermana furiosa se fue indignada de tener una hermana como ella.

-¿Que ocurre, problemas familiares?-sonrió Pansy satisfecha. Le gustaba ver como Daphne presionaba a su hermana mayor como si esta fuera la pequeña. Sabía bien que a Astoria no le gustaba cuando su hermana la molestaba.

-Solo tonta de mi hermana pequeña...pero no cambiemos de tema. ¿Que tal te va con Granger?

-Vamos comenzando a conocernos.-dijo ella satisfecha de su trabajo.

-¿A si?

-Si, y ahora que lo recuerdo tenemos una cita.

Pansy se levantó del asiento, orgullosa de haber enfadado a Astoria de esa manera. Y con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia se fue hacía la biblioteca.

La encontró en la mesa mas cercana a la entrada de nuevo. Ni siquiera había abierto el libro, la esperaba con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y con una cara muy seria para ser ella.

Pansy avanzó moviendo las caderas con ritmo hasta Hermione.

-Granger.-dijo como saludo. Se sentó en frente de la chica. Había decidido que de momento acortaran un poco las distancias. Hermione no dijo nada, la seguía mirando con aquella mirada enfadada.-¿Que te ocurre, Granger, la comadreja te comió la lengua?

Parkinson soltó una sonrisa traviesa y Hermione se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

-Parkinson te llevo esperando mas de diez minutos.-Hermione volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco, por un momento había creído que le había dicho algo que no le hubiera gustado.

-Ya, bueno. ¿Empezamos o que?

Por un momento Pansy creyó que Hermione le gritaría furiosa otra vez, pero en cambio, sacó sus libros resignada.

Sabía que era una tontería discutir por llegar tarde unos minutos. Ahora se daba cuenta. Normalmente cuando lo hacían Harry o Ron se enfadaba mucho, pero aquella vez, a Hermione no le había molestado tanto. En cuanto había visto a Pansy acercarse a ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro y después de aquel comentario (que en el fondo le había resultado gracioso por su doble significado) algo había cambiado. No sabía el que, pero era como si el enfado se hubiera aliviado. Como si Parkinson le hubiera abierto una ventana por la que escapara un poco de su manía por la puntualidad.

Hermione repasó las anotaciones que había hecho hoy en clase de Pociones y le explicó gran parte de estas mas de tres veces.

Y no solo eso, sino que también le tuvo que explicar que si mezclaba según que ingredientes de la manera incorrecta podía provocar una leve explosión en su caldero.

-De acuerdo, creo que esta ya la he captado.-le interrumpió Pansy al final de su explicación, y con una sonrisa agarró un frasquito lila.

-Si mezclamos Selitasem, con...-Pansy alzó otro frasquito de color amarillo.-...sangre de sapo boliviano, creamos una niebla azul que podría deshidratarnos.

-Exacto.

-Pero si le ponemos también la poción de los Muertos Vivientes, crearíamos un antídoto contra la enfermedad esa rara de los pulmones...

-La enfermedad pulmonar obstructiva crónica, Parkinson. Pero eso es lo de menos, te lo has aprendido. Muy bien. ¿Ves que no era tan difícil?-Hermione sonrió aliviada de que por fin lo hubiera memorizado.

-De acuerdo, ahora solo necesito saber como preparar la maldita poción de los Muertos Vivientes.-rezongó Pansy furiosa. Esa poción la había intentado dos veces en clase y le había salido peor que a Longbottom. Y Hermione lo sabía, ella mismo lo había visto. La ultima vez había creado una niebla roja no muy sana para el cuerpo. Habían tenido que evacuar todo el pasillo

Y de repente, sin saber por que, Hermione había visto algo raro en sus ojos. Parkinson parecía triste. En verdad le importaba la nota del curso, sino no hubiera pedido ayuda. Hermione sintió algo dentro, algo que no paraba de molestarle desde que se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle.

-Bueno, si quieres podemos practicarla.

Pansy levantó la vista del libro, parecía confundida por el ofrecimiento de la castaña. ¿Iba a ayudarla con eso también?

-¿Seguro? Podría hacer explotar la sala.-dijo Pansy insegura. Hermione trató de tranquilizarla con una dulce sonrisa.

-Tranquila, seguro que lo haces muy bien.-Y sin siquiera pensarlo, Hermione acercó su mano a la de Pansy. Rozó apenas sus dedos, pero lo hizo. Y al hacerlo, Pansy sintió una corriente justo donde la castaña había tocado.

Levantó la vista confundida hacía Hermione y esta seguía con aquella sonrisa suya tan dulce.

-T-tengo que irme.-dijo sin pensar, no sabía por que había dicho eso pero necesitaba irse de aquel lugar enseguida. Aquella sonrisa había sido demasiado para ella.

Pansy apartó la mano de Hermione y caminó rápidamente hacía la puerta.

Una vez fuera pudo respirar con tranquilidad. No le gustaba esos signos, significaba que poco a poco le iba gustando pero aun así...ahora recordaba porqué solo estaba con chicas diferentes cada noche...

Hermione frunció el ceño sin entender. Siguió a Parkinson, ya que se había olvidado esta su libro de Pociones. Tuvo que correr para llegar hasta ella en el pasillo. Y justo cuando la tuvo cerca, estiró el brazo hacía su hombro y la giro.

-Toma, te lo has olvidado.

Hermione le entregó el libro. Pansy lo recogió con desconfianza, ¿que le pasaba?

-Bueno, ¿nos vemos mañana?-preguntó Hermione. Pansy trató de disimular una sonrisa.

-Si, supongo.

-Bien.

Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir. Pansy dio media vuelta confusa por el comportamiento de la castaña. Y cuando iba a girar la esquina...

-¡Parkinson, espera!-Pansy se giró.-Me ha gustado esto...ha sido muy productivo a pesar de todo.

-Y a mi, aunque haya tenido que ser contigo.-Pansy trató de volver a soltar su lado malvado, pero Hermione siguió con la misma sonrisa dulce de antes.

Y de repente, algo en el pecho se movió, no sabía que era, pero por alguna razón quería que volviera a pasar.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Menudo accidente mas tonto...

Hermione comía tranquila cuando apareció su novio y se sentó a su lado, sin decirle ni una palabra y sin siquiera darle un beso. Harry se sentó frente a ella, la dedicó una sonrisa y comenzó a comer tranquilo. Eso si que era educación, pensó Hermione. En cambio lo que tenía al lado... Hermione miró a su novio, el cual ya estaba terminando su primer plato.

Trató de seguir con su comida, pero no podía. Este no paraba de moverse para alcanzar todas las fuentes posible.

Ya se estaba sirviendo el tercer plato, cuando Hermione le quitó el plato de la mano.

-¿No crees que ya has comido suficiente?

-Oh, vamos Hermione, no te comportes como mi madre ahora. Hoy he tenido entrenamiento de Quidditch y estoy hambriento.

Hermione lo miró dudosa y se lo entregó aun no muy convencida de la excusa de su pelirrojo. Este sonrió y se sirvió mucho mas de lo tenía en el plato. Y sin decir nada mas pinchó todo lo que su tenedor pudo recoger y se lo metió en la boca.

-Ronald, deberías comer mas despacio...-le regañó en voz baja.

-Nou coumon dlede hasge mogo tiefop.

-¡Ron no hables con la boca llena!-Ron tragó y con los ojos en blanco volvió a meterse algo en la boca.

No podía seguir contemplando esta escena. Trató de mirar hacía otra parte, cuando se encontró con la mirada de Parkinson. Esta tenía una sonrisa burlona y no paraba de mirarlos a los dos con una muesca de asco.

Hermione, furiosa porqué no era la única que los miraba de aquella manera, se levantó de su asiento y se fue sin siquiera despedirse.

Odiaba cuando Ron le hacía pasar vergüenza delante de todos. Como le hubiera gustado que no fuera tan...tan...

No encontraba las palabras, desde luego.

-De verdad podría por lo menos limpiarse la boca, pero no. Siempre comiendo a toda prisa, y sin importarle salpicar a la gente cuando habla con la comida en la boca. -rezongó Hermione en voz alta.-Sino por lo menos tuviera mas cuidado, si por lo menos, no fuera tan...

-¿Asqueroso?-le interrumpió una voz detrás. Hermione se volteó y Pansy dejó caer sobre su cadera, satisfecha de haberla sorprendida de aquella manera.-¿O era Repugnante la palabra que buscabas?

-Ni siquiera sabes de que estaba hablando...

-De tu novio, Ronald weasley. La comedreja, en otras palabras.

-No lo llames así.

-Pero si es la verdad.

Hermione suspiró y volvió a darse la vuelta, no merecía la pena pelearse con Parkinson.

Pansy la siguió molesta. Y cuando la alcanzó se puso en medio. Hermione trató de seguir de largo y justo en ese momento una mano fría la agarró con fuerza solo para tirarla hacía atrás.

-¿A donde vas?

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-¿A no? Pues que yo recuerde, teníamos algo pendiente tu y yo en la biblioteca.-Pansy volvió a poner sus manos en las caderas e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza que mostraba su evidente disgusto.

-Se me había olvidado. Antes de nada, tengo que pedirle al profesor Sahornan el aula de Pociones para practicar la poción.

-Ya...¿Y cuando lo vas a hacer?

-Ahora voy.-respondió Hermione con un grito.-Te veo allí dentro de una hora.

-Como quieras...

Pansy dio media vuelta y se encaminó hasta su sala común.

_¿Que le pasaba hoy a Granger?_

Estuvo esperando hasta la hora que supuestamente debía ir al aula de Pociones, hasta que sin darse cuenta, se encontraba en el pasillo caminando hacía allí. Tardó muy poco en llegar porqué estaba cerca de su sala común.

Cuando entró en el aula, encontró a Hermione preparando un caldero.

-¿Granger, que haces?

-Limpiarlo, tiene que estar libre de cualquier resto de poción si quieres que salga bien.-dijo ella mientras seguía moviendo con fuerza su mano dentro del caldero.

Pansy se sentó frente a ella, contemplando algo aburrida como limpiaba al estilo muggle. ¿Y por que no utiliza la varita? _Ba, da igual, mientras lo haga ella..._ Pansy continuó observando cuando se percató de un detalle. Mientras Hermione no paraba restregar un trapo dentro del caldero, algunas gotas le salpicaban suavemente la camisa. Sonrió, ¿que pasaría si por accidente el caldero se le cayera encima?

Hermione siguió insistiendo con su mano. Había algo pegajoso al final del caldero y le era tan difícil. Sin darse cuenta de sus movimientos comenzó a mover no solo su brazo sino tambié todo su cuerpo. Las caderas se movían con tanta rapidez y el pecho empujandolo cada vez mas fuerte contra la mesa. Pansy tragó en seco al ver aquellos movimientos. Y buscó con la mirada a Hermione. Pero esta seguía limpiando, con el ceño fruncido y algo molesta por estar ensuciándose. Pansy volvió la vista hacía el pecho de Hermione, se podía ver una parte sudado por los movimientos bruscos.

Y de repente, se detuvo. Pansy miró disgustada a Hermione porqué había parado y ella mostraba una expresión aun peor.

-¿No vas a hacer nada?-preguntó irónica.

Espera, espera...¿quería Pansy Parkinson la ayudara a limpiar calderos, como un sucio muggle?

-No pienso hacer eso, es trabajo para elfos.

-Pues si tu no me ayudas, será mejor que dejemos esto.

-Como quieras.-gruño Pansy entre dientes, y a regañadientes fue hasta la castaña y comenzó a frotar ella también el maldito caldero.

Por cada minutos ponía una cara aun peor, mostrando el asco que le daba meter la mano allí dentro donde había un gran charco de agua sucio...

-Espera, lo estas haciendo mal...-Hermione interrumpió su trabajo y continuó haciéndolo ella aun con mas fuerza. Pansy miró su cuello sudado y después (sin querer) sus ojos pararon hacía el inicio de los pecho de Hermione. Nunca había podido disfrutar de aquella vista, y lo mas seguro es fuera la primera.

_Ni siquiera Weasley a podido tener tanta suerte_... sonrió Pansy satisfecha. Y entonces, recordó algo que había pensado hacía solo unos minutos.

_¿Y que pasaría, si sin querer, se cayera toda el agua sobre...?_

No espero mas, puso sus manos en el caldero y le dijo en un susurro.

-Déjame que yo te ayude con esto...-y con una sonrisa malvada levantó el caldero de la mesa y dejó caer suavemente el contenido del caldero sobre Hermione.

Esta no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando vio a el agua caerse sobre ella. Y como una bofetada le golpeó el torso, dejándola empapada de cintura para arriba. Pansy intentó contener un sonrisa, pero cuando Hermione abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que lo mas probable es que la slytherin lo hubiera hecho aposta.

-Uy, menudo accidente mas tonto...

-¡Parkinson!-grito furiosa.-¿Como has podido...?

-Yo...-Pansy intentó decir algo, pero ya no se acordaba de lo había pensado.

Sus ojos no la dejaban pensar, sino que la obligaban a mirar aquella escena. Hermione tenía la camisa blanca (ahora transparente) pegada a la piel. Un sujetador blanco se hacía notar con mucha claridad, y los senos de Hermione se podían ver blancos y suaves.

Hermione vio hacía donde se dirigían los ojos de Pansy y no pudo evitar taparse con las manos.

En ese momento, Pansy se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Y sin decir nada, se acercó a ella, colocó las manos sobre las de Hermione y se las apartó con brusquedad.

-¿Sabes, Granger? Si sigues así te acabarás enfermando.

Y antes de que la chica pudiera replicar, Pansy le quitó la camisa dejándola caer al suelo. Inmediatamente de hacer eso, se quitó el cómodo jersey que llevaba dejando solo una camisa y la corbata de Slytherin y se la tendió a Hermione.

Esta miró desconfiada a la slytherin.

-Toma. Creo que necesitas algo mas caliente, ¿o prefieres quedarte desnuda? Créeme, Granger, cuando te digo que para mi no es ningún problema.

**Hermione miró a Pansy a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca..**


	10. Chapter 10

10

¿Se preocupa por mi?

Hermione miró a los ojos a Pansy. Estaban tan cerca...casi podía sentir como la respiración de la chica se mezclaba con el suyo.

La piel de Parkinson se veía tan suave, que le entraron ganas de estirar la mano y acariciarla. Bajo los ojos hasta el cuello descubierto, la corbata tenía un nudo hinchado por no haberlo apretado lo suficiente. Desde ahí, Hermione pudo ver el principio de los senos de Pansy. Y sin darse cuenta, un remolino de sangre le invadió las mejillas.

Hermione tardó en responder, pero recogió la prenda que le ofrecía Parkinson, y se dio la vuelta, esperando.

-¿A que esperas, Granger, póntela de una vez?-gruñó Pansy, _no vaya a ser que se me de por cometer una tontería contigo..._

Pansy sonrió al pesar eso. La espala casi desnuda de Hermione se veía tan apetitosa...

-¿Puedes girarte un momento?

-¿Para que?-preguntó Pansy incrédula, _¿que se cree que le voy a hacer?_ _Aparte de besarla como tantas veces te has imaginado..._

-Por favor...-rogó Hermione en apenas un susurro.

Pansy pudo ver un leve rubor en su cara, y con los ojos en blanco y frustrada se giró. Lo que no sabía la sangre sucia, era que podía verla a través del reflejo de uno de los miles de frascos que habían en las estanterías. Con delicadeza, Hermione paso sus manos por detrás de la espalda, queriendo encontrar el broche del sujetador. Lo movió con cuidado, pero este no se desprendía. Se había enganchado, y ahora algo difícil desenganchar lo sin ni siquiera saber como.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó gustosa Pansy. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

-Si...

Pansy se giró y con cuidado puso sus manos sobre los de Hermione, los retiro sin ser nada brusca y con un simple movimiento podría haber abierto el sujetador.

Pero no lo hizo. Una idea bastante sucia se le cruzó por la mente. Agarró el broche y lo movió de la manera incorrecta, sin que este se pudiera desenganchar. Lo hizo mas de tres veces, para que Hermione pensara que no podía.

-Vaya, parece que se ha roto.-dijo ella con un susurro bastante cerca. _Pansy, vete con cuidado, ¿no habías dicho que no utilizarías los mismos trucos?_

_Pero es que no puedo evitarlo...solo de ver su cara ruborizada, me dan ganas de hacer todo lo posible por seguir sonrojándola._

-Creo que tendrás que quitártelo de otra forma.

-Pero es que no hay otra forma...

-Tranquila, yo te ayudo.-le calmó Pansy, o lo intentó. Porqué Hermione no estaba nada calmada sabiendo que era la slytherin la única persona que podía ayudarla. Sentía un escalofrío cada vez que Pansy ponía sus manos encima de espalda completamente desnuda. Y a la vez se sentía tan...vulnerable.

Pansy en cambio, no podía sentirse mas fuerte. Giró a la castaña con torpeza para que quedaran cara a cara. No mostraba ninguna mueca de satisfacción por la situación. Aunque por dentro estaba sonriendo de una manera increíble. Y no era para menos.

La verdad, es que Pansy sabía que tenía el control sobre la castaña. Estaban solas, nadie las molestaría en varias horas, y la tenía en frente, semidesnuda, solo para ella. Podía hacer tantas cosas...podría besarla ahora mismo y no importaría porqué estaba segura que esta vez la castaña respondería, tarde, pero lo haría. La sentía arder a pocos centímetros de ella. Si quisiera, podría dejar caer sus manos _accidentalmente_ sobre los pechos de Hermione y dejarlas allí hasta que la castaña se diera cuenta de lo que quería en realidad Parkinson de ella. Pero algo le decía que no, que esperara y fuera paciente.

Evidentemente hizo caso de lo que decía su instinto, puesto que era el único que le decía la verdad. Y casi disfrutando del contacto que tenían sus dedos con la piel de ella, los paso suavemente sobre los hombros de la chica.

Retiró con densa lentitud las tiras del sujetador hacía abajo. Ayudó a la castaña pasar sus brazos para liberarse de las tiras. Y con un disimulo dejó que sus manos resbalaran por los brazos hasta llegar a la pequeña cintura de Hermione. Por un segundo apretó con fuerza, queriendo retenerla con ella. Y al final, las separó del cuerpo de Hermione.

-Bueno, si quieres puedes continuar sola.-dijo Pansy, acto seguido se giró para que Hermione pudiera seguir a lo suyo.

Aunque no pudo. Hermione se quedó quieta mucho tiempo. Aun sentía las manos de Pansy recorrer le el cuerpo con tanta suavidad...

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se quitó el sujetador estirándolo hacía abajo y se colocó el jersey que le había dado Parkinson.

-Ya esta.

-Bien.-Pansy se giró mostrando una expresión molesta por la espera.-¿Ahora podemos empezar?

-C-claro. Mmmhh...déjame colocar el caldero.

Hermione puso el caldero a fuego lento, mientras Pansy observaba como le había que el jersey de la chica. Era mas grande, pero aun así se podían notar los libres pechos de la castaña colgando.

-Bien, ahora haré la poción y luego tu tendrás que repetirme.

Un desastre, eso había sido la clase que había recibido Parkinson de la castaña. Hermione había hecho a poción hasta la parte en la que debían dejarla a fuego lento mas de una hora. Por lo tanto, Pansy tenía que repetirlo todo. Lo que no se esperaba Hermione era que mientras ella le explicaba como hacía la poción, la chica había estado todo el tiempo mirándole donde evidentemente llamaría la atención a cualquier persona pervertida como ella. Y así, produciendo que no hubiera escuchado casi nada de lo que había dicho la primera.

Pansy se acordaba de los primeros pasos. Puesto que era lo que había podido recordar de las otras veces; cortar los ingredientes. Lo difícil vino después, cuando no sabía que iba primero, ni que iba segundo.

Hermione la corregía en el paso, pero lo tenía que hacer tantas veces que Pansy acabó perdiendo los nervios de tal forma, que en vez de dejar que cayeran dos gotas de veneno de araña, cayera medio frasco.

-¡No, Parkinson!-le gritó Hermione cuando esto ocurrió, pero ya era tarde. La poción había adquirido un color negro espeso y antes de que pudiera si quiera pensar en las consecuencias, Pansy exhaló el vapor de la poción quedando inconsciente.

Hermione corrió a su lado asustada, intentó despertarla con movimientos bruscos, gritos, chillidos, incluso le propinó una bofetada, que al poco rato tuvo su efecto dejando un suave color rojizo en la mejilla de Pansy.

Al poco rato, esta abrió los ojos confusa.

-¿Por que has tenido que pegarme tan fuerte?-preguntó enfadada.

-Lo siento pero...¡si hubieras hecho caso de lo que te estaba diciendo o si por lo menos hubieras escuchado mis advertencias mientras preparaba la poción...!

-Ya basta, acabó de oler lo mas repugnante de la tierra creo que ya he recibido suficiente castigo.

-Vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería.-le dijo Hermione mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-¡Ni hablar! Lo mas seguro es me haga pasar la tarde allí, antes prefiero morir intoxicada en mi cómoda cama.-profirió alejando los brazos de la castaña, esta la miró enfadada.

-Como quieras, pero deberías ir a echarte.

-No, prefiero acabar con la maldira poción.

-¡Eso ni que se te pase por la cabeza! No te pienso dejar acercarte mas a esa poción, podrías intoxicarte.

-Bueno, pues me voy a mi dormitorio.

-Mejor te acompaño hasta tu sala común, no vaya a ser que te pase algo malo por el camino.-gritó con voz preocupada.

_¡Espera! ¿Preocupada? ¿Desde cuando le importo tanto?_

Pansy miro a Hermione sin comprender, pero luego una sonrisa se asomó sin prevenirlo.

-¿Tanto te importo Granger que no me quieres dejar ni un rato sola?

-¡No!-negó rotundamente mientras otro rubor le aparecía en la cara.

-Tranquila, puedes admitirlo.-sonrió Pansy divertida.

-Solo hago lo que cualquier prefecto haría en mi lugar.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices.

Pansy dejó escapar esa frase lo mas alto que pudo mientras se dirigía hacía la puerta, y antes de cerrar la puerta, y con una sonrisa traviesa, le dijo a Granger:

_-¡Ah, y ten cuidado, Granger! No vaya a ser que te desmayes y tenga que llevarte a enfermería. No me gustaría que alguien supiera que me preocupo por ti._

_Y con una ultima sonrisa, cerró la puerta._

_Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír._

_¿Se preocupa por mi?_


	11. Chapter 11

11

Juntas en el mismo pupitre

Hermione quedó con ese pensamiento durante varios minutos. Mientras recogía su ropa del suelo empapada; mientras caminaba por el pasillo distraída, cuando llegó a la sala común aun seguía pensando en Pansy y también mientras dejaba que el agua corriera por su cuerpo desnudo en la ducha. Cerró los ojos bien fuerte y volvió a repasar la escena que había tenido con ella en el aula.

-¿Lo habrá echo aposta?-preguntó Hermione en voz alta recordando como se le había caído todo el contenido del caldero encima. _¿Pero por que?_ Se preguntó a si misma. _Esta claro solo para humillarte..._

-Si pero...después me ofreció su ropa.

Hermione sacó de su mente a Pansy y salió de debajo del agua.

Su novio estaba abajo en la sala común hablando con Harry de su nueva escoba. Y también estaba Ginny junto a ellos. Y como si no hubiera pasado nada, Hermione se sentó junto a su amado para escuchar lo que decía.

Al dia siguiente, en clase de Historia fue la segunda en llegar, ya que el fantasma que les daba clase se había quedado allí desde la ultima clase. Se sentó en uno de los pupitres de la tercera fila y esperó a su novio Ron, con quien solía compartir el pupitre. Y este, en vez de sentarse con su amada Hermione, siguió de largo hacía la cuarta fila para sentarse con su mejor amigo Harry.

Harry y él hablaban sobre la escoba y demás cosas sobre Quidditch. Hermione miró intrigada a Ron, pero enseguida la retiró puesto que este no le hacía ni el menor caso.

Estaba algo enfadada. No era la primera vez que le hacía eso. Y la única razón por la que se habían sentado detrás de ella era para copiarle los deberes. Así que se levantó de su asiento mientras el profesor escribía en la pizarra y miró los asientos mas alejados. Casi todos ocupados por los dormilones de la clase.

Menos uno, al final del todo, había uno completamente vacío. Se dirigió hacia ese asiento y se sentó allí. Puso su maleta sobre la silla que tenía al lado, puesto que sabía que nadie iría a sentarse allí. E ignoró las miradas interrogativas de Harry y Ron.

Sacó sus libros y comenzó a escribir lo que el profesor explicaba. Estaba tan sumerja en su pergamino que no se dio cuenta de alguien se estaba sentando en silla que tenía a su lado.

Los rizos largos de la chica le tapaban la cara por completo, impiediendole ver que alguien estaba a su costada, observándola en silencio.

Hermione en un momento dado se di cuenta que su pluma ya no escribía. Y es que se había quedado sin tinta, así que sin siquiera saber donde ponía la mano, la estiró para meterla dentro la mochila abierta. Claro que ella ni siquiera sabía que su mochila no estaba allí, sino en el suelo donde la había dejado Parkinson para poder sentarse. Y sin saberlo, agarró lo que ella creía que era su mochila abierta.

Pero algo...algo iba mal. Para empezar, su mochila debía estar abierta del todo, pero el recoveco que había para poder meter su mano era mas pequeño de lo que recordaba.

Por lo que tuvo que ampliar el agujero aunque le costó demasiado, lo consiguió. Y aun así pasó algo mas extraño. El contacto era demasiado suave y caliente para tratarse de su mochila, por no hablar que su mochila no paraba de moverse, como si tratara de empujar su mano hacía fuera.

-No es que no me guste pero...¿se puede saber que tratas de encontrar en mis bragas, Granger?-Le preguntó una voz cerca de su oído. Hermione fijó su vista hacía donde estaba su mano horrorizada.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Esa maldita sonrisa

Pansy la estaba mirando con interrogación mientras señalaba su mano metida dentro de la falda de esta.

-Oh, dios mio. Lo siento creí que era mi mochila.-se disculpó enseguida Hermione mientras retiraba la mano de la falda de Parkinson. Roja como un tomate volvió la vista al suelo.

-Oye, no es que me importe mucho, pero preferiría que hiciéramos esto en privado.-le susurró Pansy divertida. Hermione estaba tan sonrojada que creía que le iba a explotar la cabeza. Y no era una idea que le disgustara, se hubiera podido hacerlo en ese momento, se hubiera desparecido sin pensarlo.

-¡No lo he hecho aposta!-gritó Hermione al darse cuenta de lo que se refería Parkinson.-Ha sido un accidente, lo juro. Yo solo...pensé que era mi mochila lo que tocaba.

-Si tu lo dices...-murmuró ella sonriendo.

-Y por cierto, ¿que haces tu aquí?

-Me aburro mucho, así que he pensado que sería divertido sentarme a tu lado solo para fastidiarte un poco...aunque nunca creí que iba a ser atacada de esa manera, y mucho menos en ese sitio.

-¡Ya te he dicho que ha sido un accidente!

-Era broma, Granger.-Pansy volvió la vista al profesor que las miraba con molestia. Cuando hubo apartado la vista, Pansy miró de reojo a la castaña.

Esta seguía silenciosa mirando el pergamino sin escribir nada. Como le gustaba ver cuando se sonrojaba y ahora estaba completamente roja. Aun seguía teniendo esa mirada inocente que albergaba cuando sin querer hacía algo mal.

-En realidad me he sentado aquí porqué...quería saber que había pasado entre tu y la comadreja.-le susurró con la vista alejada de ella.

Hermione cambió de expresión por completo. Estaba absorta por lo que le había dicho la slytherin. Por una parte estaba el hecho de que lo que le había dicho parecía tener algún tipo de sentido en su mente, puesto que Parkinson pudo haberse sentado en cualquier sitio, y estaba a su lado sin razón aparente mas que esta. Y por otra parte, había sito el tono de su voz. Tan sincera, tan real, tan ella...

Lo había dicho en serio. En cuanto Pansy había visto la mirada furiosa de Hermione hacía su novio y cuando se había levantado en mitad de una clase, interrumpiéndola, ella, Hermione Granger, había sabido que algo iba mal. La curiosidad le había vencido después de unos minutos de debatirse entre ir con ella o no. Y ahora, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la castaña le confesara que era lo que había pasado, aunque algo en su interior le decía que lo mas probable era que esta la ignorara o le dijera que no era de su incumbencia, como solía hacer.

-Me he...enfadado con él.-le dije de repente la castaña. Pansy miró en dirección de esta sorprendida porqué se lo contase, sin ningún problema, sin cuestionarla ni siquiera dudar. Espero que hubiera mas explicación...pero estaba claro que no diría nada.

-Ah...comprendo.

-¿Que comprendes?-preguntó Hermione sin entender. Pansy pensó en alguna respuesta, por supuesto que no lo comprendía, aunque no sabía porqué lo había dicho.

-Pues...es normal que te enfades con alguien que ni siquiera te dirige la mirada. He visto que ni te saluda cuando tu lo haces.-Pansy se sorprendió de sus propias palabras.

-Ya...veo que no soy la única que se ha dado cuenta de eso. Por un momento creí que eran ilusiones mías, que me lo estaba imaginando. No le importa lo que me pase.-Acabó por decir Hermione, parecía triste por eso.

Pansy no pudo evitar pensar en algo que le produjo una rabia interna. _¿Y entonces por que sigues con él?_

-La verdad, me parece increíble que prefiera estar con la cara-rajada en vez que contigo. Yo en su lugar, te prestaría toda la atención del mundo.-Pansy se detuvo en aquella frase, ¿había dicho lo que sus oídos habían escuchado? Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y buscó con su mirada alguna prueba de que lo que acababa de decir la slytherin fuera mentira. No lo vio, solo obtuvo la certeza que la chica se arrepentía de haber dicho lo que pensaba.-Solo si...se diera el caso de que...yo fuera un chico...y...que...como se te ocurra decírselo a alguien...te juro que te quedarás sin novio.

Hermione no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa por ese comentario.

-Pansy Parkinson no quiere que la gente sepa que sabe empatizar..-murmuró mas para ella que para la slytherin. Esta quiso fingir una mirada odio...pero no pudo.

-No, prefiero que no sepan que soy buena persona a veces. No es bueno para mi reputación, Granger.-dijo arrogante.-Aunque no me importa que tu lo sepas.-Añadió al ver que Hermione no le gustaba lo que decía, y enseguida su expresión cambió por completo. Por cada segundo era mas y mas buena con la gryffindor, ¿por que? Se recriminó por dentro.

_Por eso._ Pensó Pansy al ver aquella mirada dulce e inocente de Granger, e inconscientemente dejó que otra se le escapara a ella también. Un rubor ocupó por las mejillas de Hermione y trató de ocultarlo volviendo a su pergamino.

_Pansy volvió a sentir algo dentro del pecho...era un latido de su corazón._

_Pansy no deberías continuar con esto_...Pensó al doblar la esquina. Esa sonrisa tan tímida, tan inocente, tan tranquilizadora le había gustado tanto...que era la primera que su pecho le hacía sentir algo agradable. Hermione había hecho que recordara por qué todas las noches cambiaba de chica. No se sentía a gusto cuando pasaba mas tiempo con una, ya que entonces comenzaba el cariño, los sentimientos...y eso no era lo que yo quería. Eso era lo que ellas querían.

Y ahora tenía que hacer justamente lo que había jurado que nunca haría. Pasar mas tiempo con una misma chica para enamorarla.

_¿Pero que mas da? La enamoras y luego le dices la verdad...si sufre será porqué ella fue la tonta en enamorarse._

Pansy trató de convencerse que una sangre sucia no merecía misericordia. Y en cuanto entró en la sala común, lo primero que hizo fue una señal a una de las chicas que estaba sentada allí. Y en menos de diez segundos la tuvo detrás, siguiéndola como una esclava

La llevo a su cuarto. En cuanto se aseguró de que todas las de slytherin estaban fuera, se lanzó con fuerza hacía la chica sin darle tiempo de responder siquiera.

No tuvo piedad, ni siquiera se preocupó si le hacía daño por la fuerza que utilizaba. La quería ahora y rápido. Se encargó de quitarle la ropa lo mas rápido que pudo y después de quitárselo a ella misma. Ellas nunca le quitaban la ropa, nunca la tocaban si ella no lo decía y nunca la besaban si ella no lo hacía. Era una norma que si no respetaban no les beneficiaría en nada. Primero le dio placer a ella para excitarla y después hizo que la chica se encargara de su excitación con sus manos.

Quería quitarse esa sonrisa de la mente, pero no podía. No lo conseguía.

La chica (la cual se llamaba Davies) le decía cosas demasiado perversas, que no la tendrían que recordar a aquella sonrisa. Y aun así, le era casi imposible.

Pansy buscó un recuerdo, algo que le produjera un fuerte orgasmo. Pensó en todas las chicas que conocía. Las cuales muchas las había visto desnuda ya que había compartido cuarto con ellas. E incluso pensó en Daphne Greengrass. Si, eso era lo suficiente excitante. La hermana de Astoria...

Y cuando hubo terminado con un leve gemido, sonrió complacida al pensar en aquella muchacha, la verdad es que era muy guapa, con sus ojos azules, sus bonitos rizos, y su sonrisa...

Pansy abrió los ojos. Nunca había visto a Daphne sonreír, o al menos, ahora que lo pensaba no conseguía encontrar un recuerdo en el que viera lo que acababa de imaginar. Y de repente, furiosa, le dijo a Davies que se fuera. Esta obedeció enseguida aunque algo confusa y cuando se hubo salido de la habitación, Pansy agarró lo primero que encontró y lo lanzó contra la chimenea.

No podía quitarse esa estúpida sonrisa de la cabeza.


	13. Chapter 13

13

El baño de los prefectos

Hermione caminaba por uno de los largos pasillos. Después de una hora larga con Parkinson, (de la cual se había pasado mas de media hora explicándole que sino echaba los ingredientes con suavidad toda el contenido acabaría explotando le en la cara) había acabado exhausta y mojada. La castaña hizo una mueca al despegarse un trozo de alga del cuello, el cuarto. Y aun podía sentir muchos mas dentro su ropa, aunque aquellos prefería quitárselos en privado, mientras se daba una ducha caliente. Algunos incluso lo podía sentir en partes bastantes incomodas.

Aun podía escuchar la voz de Parkinson decirle:"¡Que aburrido! Así es mas rápido..." y en unos segundos lanzaba entera la raíz hierbabuena a la poción (de la cual solo debía de haber echado las diminutas hojas del tallo). Lo cual había provocado que su contenido hubiera saltado hacía arriba empapándola de un viscoso líquido transparente.

Misteriosamente, en las dos ultimas clases que había tenido con la slytherin desde el primer incidente, la chica no había parado de provocar "accidentes". Era como si Parkinson tomara nota de todo lo que no podía hacer, justo para hacer lo contrario. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, Parkinson nunca salía victima de los accidentes que habían con las pociones. Siempre era Hermione quien acababa cubierta de distintos líquidos. Aunque debía de admitir que la chica iba avanzando mucho.

Mañana tendrían otra clase. Y la verdad es que no le importaba tener que perder una hora de estudiar, puesto que enseñarle a Parkinson de alguna forma la hacía sentir mejor.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su sala común fue dejar las cosas sobre su cama para ir al baño. Cuanto antes se limpiara las algas que aun se escondían debajo de su ropa, mejor. Y lo peor fue que vio que el baño estaba ocupado por Lavender y Parvati. ¡Maldición!, pensó al verlas.

Pensó en la solución de su problema. La verdad era que podía esperar hasta que las dos gryffindor salieran del baño, pero cada vez sentía que se mareaba mas y mas por el efecto de la poción. Incluso le picaba todo el cuerpo. Sino se lavaba pronto, pensó la castaña disgustada porqué acababa de encontrar una roncha en su cuello. Y de repente la idea surgió como una palomita al final de un cuenco. Ella tenía derecho a los baños de los prefectos de la quinta planta, puesto que era una de los dos prefectos del Gryffindor.

Rápidamente recogió una toalla y ropa limpia y sin detenerse en ningún momento fue hasta los baños de los prefectos. Por suerte, estaba vacío y podría disfrutar de su comodidad sin nadie que la incordiase. Llenó la tina de agua y abrió un par de grifos, de los cules cada uno escupía un líquido de color diferente. Por supuesto, ella se sabía el contenido de cada uno y con mucho cuidado puso lo suficiente para que el baño resultase placentero.

Al final la espuma alcanzaba el borde de la tina (la cual parecía mas una piscina) y Hermione entró desnuda, dejando que las sales y el olor a jabón se le impregnara en la piel.

Era simplemente una delicia. La temperatura del agua había provocado una reacción bastante inexistente en su cuerpo. Los músculos se le habían tensado un momento, y al segundo se habían relajado de tal manera, que ahora mismo mantenía sus piernas flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo de la tina. Apoyó la cabeza en el orilla de la tina. Ni siquiera esa postura la encontraba incomoda.

El vapor formaba ondas en el aire y apenas dejaba distinguirla en el baño. Perfectamente hubiera podido entrar alguien y Hermione ni cuenta se daría de aquel echo.

Y fue lo que pasó. Alguien abrió la puerta unos centímetros, los suficientes como para echar una mirada rápida al baño. Enseguida el aire caliente la obligó a retroceder. Hacía tanta calor en aquel lugar que podría haber pasado como un desierto. Dio unos pasos y volvió a cerrar la puerta sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Avanzó hasta estar completamente segura de que la que estaba en el agua era Granger.

No pudo evitar sonreír con malicia.

Fue hasta ella y con mucho cuidado, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Hermione.

-¿Y como te sienta el agua, Granger?-le susurró en el oído. Hermione pegó un salto y se alejó de la chica. Una vez recuperada del susto, miró hacía donde estaba la pelinegra.

_-Parkinson..._


	14. Chapter 14

14

Creo que te has equivocado de pierna, Granger

¡¿Que diablos hacía Parkinson allí?! Pensó Hermione al instante.

-¡Parkinson!-volvió a reaccionar Hermione después de unos segundos en silencio (los cuales Pansy había aprovechado para mirar sin ningún tipo de remordimiento el cuerpo de la castaña). Y como si lo hubiera adivinado, Hermione pegó sus brazos alrededor de us pecho para tapar su intimidad como también cerró las piernas. Nunca se había sentido tan observada. La piel la sentía arder.

-Granger.-respondió Pansy con una sonrisa y con cuidado metió uno de sus pies desnudos dentro del agua. El agua estaba ardiendo y aun así, Pansy no pudo sentir diferencia; su cuerpo en si ya estaba demasiado caliente que aunque hubiera sostenido un cráter al fuego vivo en su mano lo habría sentido demasiado frío.

-¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó ella, inocente de todo aquello que pasaba por la mente depravada de la slytherin.

-Quería darme un baño, sabes. Y me he dicho, ¿donde podría relajarme mejor que en el baño de los prefectos de la quinta planta?-Pansy se puso en pie y se desprendió de su inútil jersey.-¡Uf, que calor! ¿No crees, Granger?

-N-no lo sé. Yo est-toy a gusto.

Pansy agrandó mas su sonrisa al verla sonrojada. Sabía que no era a causa del calor. Sino a que la slytherin había procurado que la camisa estuviera lo suficientemente desabrochada como para que se pudiera ver gran parte de su anatomía.

Y lo mejor de todo, es que la camisa se le había pegado a la piel (por culpa del vapor) de manera que se podía ver con claridad su vientre y sus pechos.

-Creo que mejor no podría haberme encontrado el baño.

Hermione fue a decir algo respeto a ese comentario. Aunque se detuvo al observar que Parkinson se estaba quitando el resto de la ropa.

-¿Que estás haciendo?

-Ya te lo he dicho, he venido para darme un baño. Las clases que me estas dando me dejan exhausta, ¿a ti no?

-P-pero solo es para prefectos...

-Como tu y yo, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Ya, pero este baño ya está ocupado Parkinson, ¿por que no te esperas a tu turno?

-Bueno, he pensado que lo mejor sería no gastar agua y utilizar tu y yo el mismo turno, ¿te parece?

Hermione no supo que decir, en cuanto la slytherin se hubo quitado la falda (dejando solo a la vista dos únicas prendas que cubrían sus intimidades) no había podido reprimir lanzar le una mirada de arriba abajo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Granger?-preguntó Pansy divertida.

-¡N-no... lo siento!

Automáticamente, Hermione dio media vuelta y mantuvo su mirada concentrada en la pared. No pienses en ella desnuda, no pienses en ella desnudad...

Se decía mentalmente una y otra vez.

Le ocurría desde pequeña, no podía evitar quedarse mirando a las chicas cuando se desnudaban.

Nunca se lo había contado a nadie.

El agua fue removida, Parkinson estaba dentro del agua. Con mucho cuidado miró de reojo para ver si algo estaba a la vista, con el plan de apartar la mirada enseguida, por supuesto. Y no encontró a nadie.

-Estoy aquí, Granger.-se volvió hacía la voz que le había susurrado en la oreja y sus ojos se encontraron muy cerca.

Hermione retrocedió unos centímetros. La espuma cubría el cuerpo de Pansy hasta los pechos, donde se podía el comenzamiento.

Apartó la mirada sonrojada.

-Tranquila, Granger. No tengas miedo. Somos chicas, tenemos lo mismo. Bueno, yo tengo mas.-añadió lanzando una rápida mirada al cuerpo de la castaña que tanto insistía la chica en cubrir con sus brazos.-Puedes mirar todo lo que quieras, no me voy a molestar por eso.

-N-no tengo miedo.

-Pues entonces, por que no me miras a la cara y dejas de bajar tanto la cabeza. Estas comenzando a ponerme de los nervios.

Hermione rodó los ojos hasta el rostro de Pansy. En aquella parte se mantenía completamente seca. Su pelo había sido recogido por una pinza, dejando unos cuantos mechones sueltos, tocando con sus puntas el cuello húmedo.

Cada una se quedó a dos metros de la otra, sin decir nada. Hermione contaba los segundos para poder irse. Y Pansy, se lavaba tranquilamente, pasándose la esponja con suavidad sobre su piel.

-Será mejor que me vaya.-dijo con toda la educación que pudo Hermione.

-¿Por que?

-Prefiero dejarte en la intimidad, además ya he acabado.-respondió cortante.

Pansy la dejó irse o al menos intentarlo. En cuanto Hermione se acercó hasta el punto en que había dejado su toalla y su varita, vio que ninguna de las dos cosas estaban. Pansy no pudo evitar elogiarse por pensar en todo. Evidentemente, había sido ella quien causó la desaparición de los dos objectos que tanto buscaba Granger. Sonrió por dentro, y nadó hasta la castaña.

-¿Que ocurre, Granger? ¿Problemas?

-No solo que...juro que dejé aquí mi varita y mi toalla.

-¡Oh, esa era tu toalla! Vaya, es que sin querer se me resbaló y cayó dentro del agua, lo dejé allí para que secara.-Pansy fingió candidez y por un segundo dejó que la castaña se tragara su arrepentimiento. Hermione hacía donde indicaba Parkinson. Efectivamente ahí estaba la toalla, goteando agua a chorros sobre el respaldo de una silla. En cambio, la varita no se veía por ninguna parte.

-¿Y no has visto la varita?-preguntó asustada Hermione.

-Puede que se cayera junto con la toalla, y que ahora mismo se encuentre aquí.-dijo Pansy.

Las dos se lanzaron miradas. Hermione parecía dudar de la chica, pero es que parecía tan convincente, que no pude evitar reprimir sus ganas de lanzar le mas preguntas y comenzó a buscar la varita, estirando las manos por debajo del agua.

Avanzaba mientras tocaba el suelo de la tina, y de repente, una de sus manos dio con algo. Suave y grande. No era su varita, pero se sentía tan bien al hacerlo. Cuando levantó la vista, vio a Parkinson muy cerca de ella.

-Granger, creo que te has equivocado de pierna.

Hermione fue a apartar la mano, cuando unos dedos hicieron presión y la obligaron a quedarse. Pansy se fue acercando cada vez mas y mas. Y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para oír la respiración de la otra, la mano de la slytherin movió su brazo hasta su barriga. Siguió ascendiendo hasta pasar por el pecho y rozar sus senos, pero no se detuvo allí. La mano de Hermione acabó en el cuello de la slytherin y automáticamente, la otra mano hizo el mismo trayecto por el cuerpo de Pansy hasta acabar en el mismo sitio. Cada vez se tenían mas y mas cerca. Sus piernas se encontraron y entre ellas se unieron. Como una autómata, Hermione se subió encima de Pansy dejando su entrepierna sobre el muslo de la chica.

_El calor ascendió y sus labios se encontraron._


	15. Chapter 15

15

No puedo...

Al principio solo fue un beso corto, se separaron unos centímetros, se miraron y comprobaron que no se trataba de un sueño. Pansy volvió a atacar y aprovechando que Hermione había abierto la boca para decir algo, unió su lengua con la de la castaña. Las manos las subía y bajaba con rapidez, acariciando cada trozo de su espalda húmeda. Se sentía tan bien en los brazos de la Gryffindor.

Hermione, en cambio, se había quedado quieta. Sentía que si se movía se caería, provocando que todo aquello terminase. Y no era lo que quería.

Pansy se movía con tanta agilidad y rapidez, que pareciera que con ella sola bastaba para disfrutar las dos. Costaba demasiado seguir le el ritmo. Cuando se besaba con Ron era suave, lento...pero con aquella chica...realmente tenía un huracán en su boca.

Llegaron a un punto en que no podían aguantar mas, sus suministros de aire se les habían agotado. Y los pulmones les ardían tanto que ya no podían ignorarlos. Volvieron a separarse y esta vez, fue Pansy la que mantuvo las distancias. Necesitaba espacio para contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de la castaña. Aunque solo podía visualizar sus pechos, eso le bastaba para que no quisiera separarse de ella.

Pansy volvió a unir su cuerpo con el de Hermione. Acercó sus labios primero al cuello blanquecino de Granger. Descendió hasta sus pechos, donde le hubiera encantado detenerse, pero sentía que no tenía tiempo hasta que la castaña cambiara de opinión. Bajó hacía el ombligo y beso cada centímetro hasta la cintura. En ese momento, sintió como el cuerpo de Hermione se estremecía y se alejaba de ella poco a poco. No podía seguir por allí, la estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa. Acercó sus labios nuevamente a la boca de la castaña, e hizo recordar le por qué había empezado todo eso.

La espalda de Hermione chocó contra el bordillo de la tina y aun así no se detuvieron. Pansy y Hermione descubrieron un montón de sensaciones en sus bocas. Las cuales solo se producían cuando las dos estaban manteniendo contacto.

No pudo resistirse mas. Acarició el cuerpo desnudo de Pansy. Contempló sus manos pasearse por el vientre plano de la slytherin y viajar hasta donde reposaban los pechos de ella.

Entonces, solo entonces, supo lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien. ¡Por Merlín tenía novio! ¡Y estaba besando a una chica!

Un miedo irracional comenzó a embriagar la por completo. Estaba engañando a su novio, estaba haciendo algo que ni siquiera sus padres esperarían de ella. Y que, probablemente, los de Gryffindor serían capaces de ignorarla para el resto de su vida.

Los ojos asustados fueron hasta Pansy, la cual se dio cuenta del nuevo sentimiento de la leona. Y como si leyera sus pensamientos, trató de tranquilizarla con otro beso. Aunque la principio provocó que la chica quisiera mas, al final, solo empeoró las cosas.

-No...-murmuró Hermione dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Si...-suspiró Pansy con seducción y volvió a meter su lengua dentro de la boca de la castaña. Chocó su cuerpo contra el de ella y la atrapó en su brazos.

Correspondió al beso, pero algo en su interior le impedía concentrarse. La cara de Ron no paraba de aparecerle.

-¡No!-dijo al final mientras se desacía del abrazo de la pelinegra. Esta la miró algo confusa por tal repentina reaccion.

-¿Y ahora que pasa?

-Yo...-Hermione no sabía que decir, ¿como iba a explicarle que por cada beso recordaba la cara de su novio? Eso era algo que Pansy Parkinson nunca entendería.-No puedo...

Hermione se fue separando del cuerpo de la slytherin hasta tenerla a mas de un metro de ella. No pudo siquiera mirarle a la cara. En silencio y si siquiera fijarse hacia donde iba, Hermione salió de la tina. Recogió su varita que estaba tirada en el suelo, secó su toalla y se envolvió con ella.

Pansy, solo pudo observarla desde la tina.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Y me ha gustado...

Hermione se vistió a toda prisa en mitad del pasillo. Ni siquiera se preocupó por si alguien la veía, lo único que quería era que no fuera Parkinson quien la encontrara. Con el pelo empapado trató de llegar a su sala común con todo el movimiento que le permitían sus piernas. No es que no pudiera mover las, el problema era que le temblaban tanto que dudaba si caminaba o corría.

Lo primero que hizo en su dormitorio fue secarse al completo, puesto que no había podido hacerlo correctamente provocando que toda la ropa se le pegara al cuerpo como si fuera una pegatina.

Se cambió de uniforme y puso el otro para lavar.

Una vez terminada su tarea, se sentó en la cama, exhausta. Y un montón de pensamientos le vinieron a la cabeza como un torbellino.

-Parkinson me ha besado.-susurró en un murmullo.-¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?! ¡No, desde luego a debido ser cosa de mi imaginación! ¡Pero no lo ha sido! ¡Me ha besado, me ha besado! ¡Pansy Parkinson me ha besado! Y yo la he besado también. ¡Dios! ¿Por que le he besado yo también? Ni que...me hubiera gustado.

Hermione se detuvo un momento. Estaba de pie, aunque no recordaba haber recorrido la habitación hasta la otra punta.

¿Le había gustado el beso? Un terrible hormigueo en el estomago le confirmó lo que ella sospechaba.

Caminó por la habitación, pateo, colocó y volvió a re-colocar todos los objetos del dormitorio.

Le había gustado mucho. Aun solo de pensar en sus piernas entrelazadas en la tina, sentía un calor inexplicablemente agradable recorrer su cuerpo. Las manos volvían a temblarle y le sudaban.

Fue hasta el baño y se volvió a despejar la cara con unos cuantos litros de agua. Cerró el grifo cuando creyó que el calor había disminuido.

Y de repente volvió. Se miró en el espejo. Un sonrosado rostro se había reflejado. Era el suyo, en solo de pensar en Pansy otra vez en aquella escena, el color en sus mejillas habían regresado como un mal presagio que algo había ocurrido, que algo había cambiado dentro de su cuerpo. Aunque no sabía el que con claridad, debía tener relación con la morena que había tenido mas contacto con su cuerpo que su Ronald...

-Ron...-Casi se había olvidado de él. Le había engañado, eso era algo que no había pensado.

¿Como había podido hacerle algo así? Ella le amaba...¿verdad?

-¿Hermione?-una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Con rapidez se miró en el espejo y comprobó de que todo estuviese en orden.

En menos de diez segundos salió afuera donde la esperaba una pelirroja molesta. Trató de adivinar a que venía es cara, cuando de repente lo recordó. Había quedado con sus amigos en el vestíbulo de la entrada para ir todos juntos a Hogsmeade.

Y no había aparecido.

-Hogsmeade...-susurró arrepentida, cerró los ojos esperando el gran impacto; es decir la gran voz chillona de su amiga. Y no tardó en aparecer.

-Hermione, ¿se puede saber donde estabas? Te hemos estado esperando media hora.

-Es que tuve que darme un baño urgente en la quinta planta, los de aquí estaban ocupados.

-Bueno, no importa. Filch aun no ha llegado, así que aun tenemos tiempo de irnos. Venga, vamos.

-Si, ahora mismo voy.

Pansy salió del baño. Estaba disgustado. Maldita sea, ¿por que se había balanceado sobre ella de esa manera? _Tendría que haber esperando un poco mas...pero es que estaba tan mojada..._

Un profundo dolor sintió en el labio inferior, se había mordido inconscientemente mientras volvía a pensar en Hermione desnuda. Y cuando se había puesto encima suyo...¡eso había sido completamente voluntario! ¡No la había obligado a nada! Que cerca habían estado de hacerlo.

Se puso un abrigo. Haría fresco fuera. Hoy hacían una salida a Hogsmeade por una excursión de no se que asignatura...¡que mas daba! Por fin podría visitar el pueblo, tenía tantas ganas de beber un whisky.

Las sumisas ya la estaban siguiendo, en grupo. Así le gustaba, que pusieran atención a sus pasos. Por el camino se encontró con Astoria quien no se olvidó de recordarle el tiempo que le quedaba para verla con Granger de la mano. La muy desgraciada le había dado solo un mes para conquistar a la sangre sucia. Bueno, no importaba, tenía el tiempo suficiente. Aunque realmente no podía evitar preocuparse por su ultimo paso. Quizá eso las distanciara un poco mas...

¡No, no debía pensar en eso!

Se detuvo furiosa en mitad de la calle, ¿como era que se preocupara por aquello? Aun le queaban tres semanas para que el plazo se acabase.

-¡Ah!-gritó una chica detrás de ella y enseguida, sintió como era empujada hacía abajo. Por suerte no llegó a caerse. Se había podido sujetar a una slytherin que pasaba por allí.

-¡Maldita idiota!-furiosa se volvió hacía la chica que temblaba detrás de ella, temerosa de lo que hiciera Parkinson.-¡¿Se puede saber que te pasa en la cabeza?!-La chica se quedó en silencio.-¡Contesta! ¿O también eres demasiado retrasado para articular palabras? Ya veo que si. Bueno, será mejor que te apartes, no está bien visto pegar a los discapacitados.

La chica se hizo a un lado como una bala.

Pansy pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarlas, todas se quedaron quietas en el mismo sitio. Ninguna comenzó a seguirla como hacían siempre, sabían que cuando Parkinson estaba de ese humor no era buena idea acercarse a ella.

Caminó sola durante un buen rato, hasta que llegó a la donde quería. El centro, donde las mejores tiendas estaban todas juntas en la misma calle.

Y de repente, una voz le llamó la atención.

-Granger...-murmuró con una media sonrisa.

La chica entró en las Tres Escobas con sus amigos delante.

_-Pues vamos allá._


	17. Chapter 17

17

Una cita que atender

Pansy sonrió de lado y entro en el local. Hoy iba a divertirse. Se sentó en un mesa apartada, pero en la cual ella pudiera estar a la vista de la castaña y viceversa. En la misma mesa se encontraba Malfoy, Blaise, Astoria, Daphne y Nott. Con mucho gusto se sirvió de la jarra de Astoria la cual aun estaba llena y se bebió la mitad de un solo trago.

Dejó la jarra de vuelta en su sitio y exclamó una largo suspiro de placer.

-Maldita sea Parkinson, ¿es que acaso no tienes dinero para pagarte una para ti?

-Yo si, ¿y tu?-preguntó Pansy a la grande de las Grengrass. Sonrió de nuevo, y sus ojos se desviaron a unos del color de la miel. Granger se había dado cuenta de su presencia, enseguida en poner la vista en ella, Hermione se escondió detrás de un periódico.

Volvió a sonreír, el día no podría ir mejorando de ese modo, o comenzaría a pensar que la diosa Hera existía de verdad.

Estiró los pies en una silla de otra mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por que tan feliz, Parkinson?-preguntó Malfoy.

-¡Porqué hoy he tenido una experiencia bastante graciosa en los baños de prefectos!-casi lo grito, solo para que Granger lo escuchara.

A esta se le cayó la jarra de la mano. Ron y Harry la miraron extrañados. Esta se dispuso a limpiar el desperdicio en la mesa mientras no paraba de vigilar a Parkinson por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Que experiencia?-preguntó Blaise.

-¡Oh, os va a encantar!-volvió a gritar y esta vez no pudo reprimirse sonreirle a Hermione de una manera traviesa.-¡A lo mejor a Potter y a Weasley también les gustará escucharlo!

Estos se giraron hacia la mesa de la slytherin.

-¿De que hablas Parkinson?

-Déjala, Ron, seguro que solo quiere hacernos perder le tiempo.-Hermione puso un hombro sobre el de su novio, este se calmó y volvió hacia sus compañeros.

-Eso, déjame, comadreja. Como se nota que Granger no quiere que lo sepas.

-¡Eh! ¡Deja en paz a Hermione!

-¡Uy, parece que Weasley se ha vuelto muy valiente últimamente! ¿No?-esta vez fue Malfoy el que atacó.

-Desde luego mas que tu, Malfoy. ¿O tengo que recordarte que te salvamos la vida en la sala de Menesteres? Aun me ha arrepiento, pero sonabas tan convincente, no parabas de gritar ayuda.

Los demás se quedaron en silencio, vale esto no era lo que ella quería que pasara.

-¿Y te recuerdo de que no ser por mi madre, tu y tu estúpida familia de pobres estaríais todos muertos?

-¡Ya basta!-Harry se interpuso entre los dos.

-Si, ya basta. No venimos a discutir sobre la ultima batalla. Sino sobre lo que Granger no quiere que sepan sus queridos amiguitos y su novio.

Hermione enseguida se le paró el corazón.

-Vamos, Parkinson, cuéntalo.-la animó Astoria con una sonrisa.

-¡Si, ¿que hizo la sabelotodo?!-Nott sonrió de lado junto a los demás.

Pansy se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó a la castaña, y sin que nadie pudiera advertirlo, agarró la mano de la castaña. Cuando la soltó, esta tenía sujeto un papel en su mano.

-Bueno, será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día. Hoy no me apetece arruinar la vida de Granger.

Y con una sonrisa triunfal salió del local, orgullosa de su interpretación.

Cuando todos volvieron a sus respectivas mesas, Hermione abrió la mano bajo la mesa y con mucho cuidado leyó lo que ponía dentro.

_¿Quieres que entre otra vez para acabar la historia de nuestro encuentro en el baño? Si no quieres, tendrás que ir detrás de Las Tres Escobas, por el callejón. _

Hermione hizo una diminuta bola de papel en su mano, y lo metió en el bolsillo.

-Ehh.. ahora vuelvo, voy un momento a comprar una cosa en una librería.

-Te acompaño.-dijo el pelirrojo levantándose de su asiento.

-No, prefiero ir yo sola.

Hermione salió por la puerta después de haber insistido tanto. Se metió por el callejón que indicaba en el papel y con la varita en mano, fue hasta Parkinson, quien la esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_-Vaya, has venido._

_-Si, por supuesto que he venido, Parkinson.-contestó furiosa la chica._

_-Oh, vamos, alegra esa cara que no te estoy obligando a nada. Simplemente te he hecho eligir un camino, y tu has preferido este._

_-Bueno, ¿que quieres?_

_-Quería hablar contigo, sobre lo de esta mañana._

_-¡Lo de esta mañana ha sido un error!-gritó la castaña, sus mejillas adquirieon un tono rosado muy intenso._

_-Ja, ¿y por que no me decías eso mientras estabamos en el baño?-Pansy se aproximó mas de la cuenta, y cuando la tuvo donde quería (contra la pared), acercó su boca a su oreja.-Ah, cierto, estabas muy ocupada besando mis dulces labios._

_Hermione tragó en seco al ver la chica tan cerca. ¿Que hacía? Inmediatamente se acordó de su varita y la subió hasta el pecho de Pansy._

_-¿Que haces?_

_-Como no te apartes Parkinson, no respondo._

_-¿A sí?-Pansy sonrió de lado.-¿Y por que no lo haces?_

_-¿Que?_

_-Hazlo, aun sigo aquí._

_-Te doy la oportunidad de apartarte._

_-No, me das la oportunidad de besarte, y eso es lo que pienso hacer.-Pansy unió su boca con la de Hermione._

_Metió su lengua sin pedir permiso y saboreó el dulce sabor de la castaña, ¡dios la estaba volviendo loca!_


End file.
